List of Total Drama World Tour locations
The following is a list of Total Drama World Tour locations, listed in chronological order. Giza, Egypt Egypt is the first location visited in the third season. This is where the events of Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 and 2 take place. It is here that the contestants had to partake in three separate challenges. The first challenge involved traveling over or under the Great Pyramid of Giza, where arrival both determined team selection and the prize/advantage for the next two challenges. The second challenge involved crossing the dangerous desert between the pyramid and the Nile river, and the final challenge involved crossing the Nile river in a self-made reed boat while avoiding the crocodiles in the river. In an exclusive clip from Total Drama All-Stars, Jo gets flushed there after she is eliminated and she got attacked by scarab beetles. Tokyo, Japan Japan is the second location visited in the season in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan. The contestants are dropped from the plane into a television studio where they took part in two challenges based on Japan's media-centric culture. The first challenge: a human-pinball game akin to a wacky Japanese game show where contestants must share their ball with a "local surprise" and survive the giant pinball machine. The second: make a Japanese commercial involving Chef Hatchet's new product for the local market: Chef Hatchet's Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails. Yukon, Canada The Yukon, a territory of Canada, is the third location visited in the season. The Yukon is visited in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. The first challenge involves hopping across a partially frozen river by jumping on ice floes, now partially melting due to the effects of global warming, while the second challenge involves sledding across a snowy landscape to the finish line with a member of the team pulling the sled while collecting all the members of their team in the process. In Total Drama All-Stars, Heather and Alejandro are flushed to the Yukon after they are eliminated. When the former was eliminated, she got her tongue stuck to a pole and is then attacked by a polar bear. Following Alejandro's elimination, the two are reunited and leave on a snow ski. New York City, New York, United States New York City is the fourth location visited in the season in Broadway, Baby! After being dropped into the New York Harbor, the contestants had to climb the Statue Of Liberty to get baby carriages for their teams. Afterwards, they had to go through the sewer to get to the second part of the challenge. One member had to stay in the baby carriage, while the other members pushed the carriage. They then had to collect a giant apple from Turtle Pond, and cross Central Park to make it to the finish line. In an exclusive clip from Total Drama All-Stars, Lindsay arrives to the sewers that were featured in Broadway, Baby!, where she spots Vince the alligator, and runs from it. German Alps, Germany The German Alps (located in the southern part of Germany) is the fifth location visited in the season in Slap Slap Revolution. After an initial challenge requiring the entire cast to sing a song without causing an avalanche (but with no success), the first challenge required them to make a giant sausage from a pile of meat that they're provided and use it to slide down the mountain while avoiding particularly vicious mountain goats. The second challenge is a slap-dancing challenge where the teams faced off against one another on dance pads that would instantly electrocute them when they make a wrong move or if Chris requires a laugh, seeing as he has a remote that could turn on the electrocution mode. The Amazon, Peru The Peruvian section of the Amazon Rainforest is the sixth location visited during Total Drama World Tour in The Am-AH-Zon Race. The first challenge involved a race through the jungles avoiding various hazards including deadly animals such as piranhas and giant caterpillars, as well as the "native" Zing-Zings, in order to reach the Incan city of Machu Picchu. The other part of the challenge is to find a specific golden treasure at the base of Machu Picchu for victory, as opposed to other ones that could ultimately destroy the heritage site. Paris, France Paris, the capital of France, is the seventh location, is featured in the episode Can't Help Falling in Louvre. Although initially planned to land at the Eiffel Tower, they ended up crashing close to the site of the Louvre after Izzy seized control of the plane. The main challenge is to find and reassemble three famous statues disassembled by Chef while avoiding various dangers, including various animals set loose at the Louvre including the bear, Sasquatchanakwa and the baby seal from the Yukon. After Team Victory's loss, they were forced into a tie-breaker walk-off where the two losing members had to choose a model who displayed a fashion design created by one of the members of Team Victory. In an exclusive clip from Total Drama All-Stars, Lightning was seen in France during his exclusive clip and a swam boat knocks him out. St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada The contestants visited Newfoundland, the eighth location and Chris's home province, in Newf Kids on the Rock. After landing in water off the coast, the first challenge required them to row to the shore. The second involved a traditional "Screeching In" ceremony, which involved various strange customs including drinking apple cider vinegar, translating the speech of Chris's relative, Jerd, and kissing a codfish. Montego Bay, Jamaica Montego Bay, Jamaica, is the ninth location. The contestants visit Jamaica in the episode Jamaica Me Sweat, and are forced to stay there due to the plane running out of fuel until after Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon. It was supposed to take place at Ochos Rios, but the emergency landing forced it to occur right in another part of the country. The first challenge was to dive from said waterfall to find hidden treasure and bring it to the top of a cliff. The second challenge was a three-run bobsled race where the winner is the one who had the shortest time and completed all three runs. London, England London is the tenth location visited. The contestants visit London in I See London..., where they have to discover the real identity of Jack the Ripper, who is kidnapping every contestant he can find. After landing at the Tower Bridge, they take a bus to the Tower of London to search for clues to find "Jack" before he captures them. Duncan was also hiding here in Whitechapel, until he gets captured by Courtney and Gwen who bring him back to the Jumbo Jet and is forced to re-join the competition by Chris. Athens, Greece Athens, Greece was the eleventh location visited, in Greece's Pieces. Chris nearly lead the contestants to Rome, Italy, however, the cast corrected him by stating that the Olympics originated in Greece. During the contestants time there, they competed in four different challenges centered around the Acropolis in order to win their team immunity. Areas 51 and 52, Nevada, United States Areas 51 and 52 were the twelfth locations visited, in The EX-Files. The contestants landed in Area 52, except for Duncan, who was just over the border separating the two areas and then was promptly attacked by a booby trap. This secret military base was filled with soldiers and traps such as mines and electric fences. The contestants had to enter a guarded Area 51 and bring an intact alien artifact back with them to Chris in order to win the challenge here. In an exclusive clip from Total Drama All-Stars, Sierra gets flushed there after she is eliminated and she remembered this place since Season 3. Then Cody clones come after her, but she grabs one of the clones and chases after the other Cody clones. Victorian Outback, Australia Australia was the thirteenth location visited, in Picnic at Hanging Dork. The contestants had to ride emus the distance of two days through the outback in the state of Victoria to Hanging Rock and bungee jump off of it to grab sheep. They had to shear the sheep they catch to find one with their team logo on it, in order to win the challenge. Gothenburg, Sweden Sweden was the fourteenth location visited, in Sweden Sour. The contestants had to build Viking ships, then sail to Chef across a frozen lake that was defrosted by Owen's fart, collect a cannon and "cannonballs" (Swedish meatballs), and either get to the red flag first or sink their opponents' ship. Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada/New York, United States This was the fifteenth location visited, in Niagara Brawls. After dropping into the Niagara River where they must paddle to safety, the cast partakes in challenges in the hall of a local casino. The females were to pull the lever on a slot machine to receive their "husband". Then, contestants had to look for a wedding dress, and then tightrope walk across the falls from the Canadian side to the American side. In an exclusive clip from Total Drama All-Stars, Gwen and Scott both get flushed here after their elimination. First Gwen got flushed after she uses bear poop for the painting. Then Zoey selects Scott to take the Flush of Shame. Beijing, China This is the sixteenth location visited, in Chinese Fake-Out. For the challenge, the final seven have to race across the Great Wall of China by any means necessary before Chris hits a gong signifying the end of the challenge. Those who make it to the finish before Chris's deadline take part in the second part of the challenge: an eating contest of various traditional Chinese delicacies. The Serengeti, Tanzania This was the seventeenth location visited, in African Lying Safari. In the Serengeti park in northern Tanzania, four of the final five (Cody is out of the challenge due to being unconscious) initially are forced to collect plums while avoiding soccer balls being kicked by the other contestant before hitting them with a cricket bat to destroy gourds. After collecting a reward inside the gourd, they are then equipped with tranquilizer balls to catch a feral Ezekiel, who is let loose in the park and must be tracked by safari. Rapa Nui (Easter Island), Chile This was the eighteenth location visited, in Rapa Phooey! Here, the final four had to compete in a variation of the traditional Bird Man competition, where they had to search the island for three Easter-like eggs of the contestants' respective colors in the tikis of the eliminated contestants. The second challenge reveals that the island is inhabited by giant condors and involves returning the eggs taken from them during the first challenge. Drumheller, Alberta, Canada This was the nineteenth location visited, in Awwwwww, Drumheller. This episode takes place on April 1, on Cody's birthday. After the contestants arrive at Dinosaur Provincial Park, their task is to find dinosaur bones, and build a dinosaur using items found in the plane, such as glitter glue. The contestants later have to dig around Alberta in search of buried oil barrels due to the interns accidentally burying their fuel. After Sierra blows up the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, the contestants are left stranded here and aren't able to escape until Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles. Tijuana, Mexico This was the twentieth location visited, in Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles. As part of the race from Alberta to the Big Island, Hawaii, the contestants must stop here to pick up motor boats to traverse the Pacific Ocean separating the two locations. It is the only location the cast travels to that does not actually involve a challenge in it; the cast merely has to travel to its harbor and depart for Hawaii from it. Kilauea, Hawaii, United States This was the twenty-first and final location, visited in Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, it is also the location of both Hawaiian Style and Hawaiian Punch. Here, Alejandro and Cody compete in a tie-breaker challenge, where they have to push each other into shark-infested waters in a traditional fire dance. After Alejandro defeats Cody, he and Heather have to build statues of each other out of logs and pineapples and throw them into the volcano for the final challenge. Heather manages to throw in a dummy to end the competition, but the money is taken by Ezekiel and falls into the volcano. Upon learning from the natives that pineapples and lava do not mix well, the volcano erupts and everybody evacuates the island. Trivia *The United States and Canada are the only two countries to be visited more than once. They are both visited four times. *Canada is visited in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Newf Kids on the Rock, Niagara Brawls, and Awwwwww, Drumheller. *The United States is visited in Broadway, Baby!, The EX-Files, Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, and Hawaiian Punch. *Technically, the United States was also briefly visited in Niagara Brawls, when Duncan and Courtney crossed the falls from the Canadian side to the American side, visiting New York state a second time. *In addition, the state of Hawaii was visited in Hawaiian Style, thus making America the only country visited in an Aftermath episode. *If these two episodes are also included, then that technically makes the United States the most-visited country this season, with six episodes featuring it. *The only locations that the cast has visited where they had any interaction with the locals are New York City, The Amazon, Newfoundland, London, Area 51, China, and Hawaii. *Asia, Africa, North America, South America and Europe are the only continents visited more than once. Europe and North America are the only ones visited more than twice. *The only contestants who have been to every location in the season are Heather, Alejandro, Cody, Sierra, and Ezekiel. *Ezekiel is the only contestant outside of Total Drama World Tour's final four to have been to every location. *Twice in the season, Chris had to make an abrupt location change due to technicalities: *In Jamaica Me Sweat, the competition was supposed to be held in Ocho Rios, but due to the Jet running out of fuel, they had to crash land in Montego Bay. *In Greece's Pieces, the competition was to be set in Rome, Italy, as Chris thought the Olympics originated there, until Alejandro, Courtney, and Gwen corrected him, telling him that it had originated from the country of Greece. *Some of the locations throughout the season are used for some of the fart titles on the Total Drama World Tour Facebook game, Fart Blaster. *Australia is the only continent visited once. *Antarctica is the only continent that was never visited. *As revealed in an interview with Keith Oliver and Chad Hicks, there were seven locations that were also originally planned, but did not make the final cut, such as: Toronto, Ontario, Canada; Hershey, Pennsylvania, USA; Russia; Scotland; Taiwan; Mexico; and Italy. *However, some of these locations were still featured in the season in some way, most prominently in the aftermath episodes. *Scotland was featured when Eva interviewed the Scotsman who claimed to have seen Duncan in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water. *Mexico was one of the locations that the final three traveled through in Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, and was the penultimate location in the episode before their final destination: Hawaii. More specifically, it was Tijuana Beach, Mexico. *Italy is featured in a supposed sighting of Duncan in that country in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon. Also, the Total Drama World Tour cast was originally going to visit Italy instead of Greece. This fact is referenced in Greece's Pieces. *The cast actually departed from Toronto at the start of the season: Toronto Pearson is the main international airport for the area where the series takes place. Likewise, the previous season and most of the aftermaths are within the studio lot around the Toronto area. However, by the words of having the cast "visit" Toronto, it most likely meant the city itself instead of typical locations or the airport. *Bridgette ends up visiting Russia twice during this season: the first time after the events of Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, where her departure from the show has her end up in the "world's largest cake"; the second due to Blaineley's manipulation in Aftermath Aftermayhem getting her stranded in Siberia. *Several of the elements regarding the Japan challenge are more closely associated with China than Japan, including Chef's outfit when dropping the cast (as noted by Harold) and the usage of panda bears in the pinball challenge. *It is worth mentioning that some of those locations have been visited again, mostly in Total Drama All-Stars's exclusive clips. *The countries, states, and provinces visited this season that would be visited again in the Ridonculous Race are France, Hawaii, China, Australia, Alberta, Nevada, Mexico, and New York. However, only Paris, Beijing, and New York City were the specific cities visited again. Goofs *In the season's virtual flipbook, it states that the contestants will be visiting K2, Pamplona, a Moroccan desert, and the Taj Mahal. However, none of these locations were ever seen. * Also, it said that one of the challenges faced in Paris was bungee jumping off the Eiffel Tower and that a challenge faced in Niagara Falls would be going over the falls in homemade rafts, even though these were not the challenges done in these locations. *One of the shots in the first trailer was of the St. Basil's Cathedral in Moscow, but it was never seen either. *However, in Bridgette's exclusive clip, it was seen since it was the background of the cake she landed on. *However, some of the challenges in the mentioned locations are accomplished in different locations. *The contestants crossed an Egyptian desert in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, while the flip-book stated they would cross a Moroccan desert. *Also, the flipbook said that all contestants would be crossing the desert on camels. However, only Team Amazon used a camel in this challenge. *The contestants searched for clues in the Tower of London in I See London..., while the flip-book stated this would be done in the Taj Mahal. *The contestants bungee-jumped off a cliff in Australia in Picnic at Hanging Dork, while the flip-book stated this would be done in Paris, France, off the Eiffel Tower. *The contestants tightrope walked across Niagara Falls, while the flip-book stated they would do it over volcanoes in Hawaii. *Chris states that Hanging Rock is in the Blue Mountains of Australia, but Hanging Rock is located in the Australian state of Victoria, while the Blue Mountains are in New South Wales, near Sydney. Category:Heroic Locations